I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Sooper Person
Summary: by moelhopIf you have seen Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T, you noticed that Numbuh 3 and 4 were not there so here are the events of that day. R&R and no flames please.
1. I won't say i'm in love

Won't Say I'm In Love

Chapter 1: Mission Positions

It was one afternoon in the Kids Next Door tree house, and Numbuh 1 had just assembled Numbuhs 2-4 in the main room for a very important message.

"Ok team," he said "Numbuh 5 is at home sick and-"

"Oh no, is she ok?" inquired Numbuh 2. The plump kid interrupted his hairless leader.

Numbuh 1 peered over his dark sunglasses at the American kid, who was waving nervously; annoyed, Numbuh 1 said, "She is ok Numbuh 2. It's just a 24 hour virus, besides it's just a cover up because there have been reports that other fellow operatives have had information sucked from their heads to get access codes to the Kids Next Door Moon base.-"

"Then why did you call us down here!" yelled Numbuh 4.

"Because two of us have to protect Numbuh 5 from getting her brain drained of important information." the frustrated leader replied.

"Well if they're looking for important information," asked Numbuh 4. "How come nobody has drained my brain for important information?

Everybody looked around the room at the awkward moment. Then Numbuh 1 said, "Okay…Numbuh 2 and I will protect Numbuh 5."

"All right!" said Numbuh 2. He looked around to see his teammates staring at him; he cleared his throat at his awkward moment and said, "Uh…I'll go… get the ship."

As he quickly left the room, Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 1. "Where am I going to be if I'm not going with you and Numbuh 2?"

The British boy replied, "You and Numbuh 3 will be here in the tree house to answer if we need backup."

The blond Aussie was in shock. He asked, "You're not serious, are ya?" He looked next to him and saw the cute Japanese girl whom he had a crush on. Spending the day with Kuki might not be so bad. He thought. What am I saying of course it is!

"I'm serious Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 1. "Now I shall be leaving now."

As he walked out of the main room to join Numbuh, Numbuh 4 was left alone in the main room with Numbuh 3 sitting with him on the couch.

"You hear that Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 3. "We get to be here for our mission positions, hey that rhymes!

"Oh boy," said Numbuh 4 under his breath. "Here she goes."

"Mission position, mission position, mission position!" Numbuh 3 said in singsong while skipping. "Come on Numbuh 4 join in!" she encouraged him.

"Er…no thanks" answered Numbuh 4 watching Numbuh 3 skip around the room. She skips like an angel. He thought while gazing at the graceful girl.

Numbuh 4 found himself staring at Numbuh 3 for too because she asked him what he was looking at. "Um… nothing," Numbuh 4 replied blushing. "Say, Numbuh 3 maybe we should start working." As if sitting on the couch waiting on some phone call is hard labor. He thought.

"Okey-dokey Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 replied happily as she kept saying her adorable little rhyme, "Mission position, mission position!"

"This is going to be a long day" sighed Numbuh 4 under his breath.

Moelhop: Well, that's the and of chapter Yeah! Oh, No flames!

Next chapter info: Numbuh 4 agrees to play hide and go seek with Numbuh 3, but will he sneak out or wind up in an uncomfortable place with her?


	2. Hide and go Sneak

Chapter 2: Hide and Go Sneak

After sitting for about an hour, Numbuh 4 got tired of waiting. How long is it going to take those guys to call! He shouted in his head.

He looked at Numbuh 3 who was fidgeting with a Rainbow Monkey doll that she was playing with for about forty-five minutes. She looked up at Numbuh 4 and whined, "I'm bored Numbuh 4, can we play a game?"

"No," he replied He thought. Don't give in to her pathetic whining.

"Aw, come on Numbuh 4 please" she whined more

"Nope."

"Pweese." She moaned while making big, brown, and sad, round puppy dog eyes.

"Uh…" Oh no not the Kuki sad eyes, which usually makes me say yes. Numbuh 4 thought.

"PWEEEESE!" Numbuh 3 squealed sweetly.

"Ok," Numbuh 4 sighed while giving in. "I'll play with ya."

"Yay! Thanks Numbuh 4!" she said. "Let's play hide and go seek."

"What!" he said.

"You hide and I'll count." She said.

As Numbuh 4 began to walk off, he thought, I have to hide, ha! I wish there was some way for me to sneak out while she's not looking…He stopped in the middle of the hallway. That's it! He thought I'll sneak out while she's counting. Numbuh 4, you are a genius! It's gonna be called hide and sneak! He complimented himself as he ran to the front door.

He passed by Numbuh 3, who was still counting. He was just reaching the front door when he thought. If Numbuh Three can't find me and Numbuh 1 calls and asks for me, and Numbuh 3 tells him I'm not here, I won't here the end of it. That means I can't leave.

Soon after his dilemma, Numbuh 4 noticed that Numbuh 3 was numbers away from finishing. "94, 95, 96…" Numbuh 3 counted.

Oh, crud! Numbuh 4 yelled to himself. I gotta hide! He quickly ran out of the room just as Numbuh 3 finished counting.

"Ready or not Numbuh 4," she said loudly but sweetly, "Here I come!" She ran out the room looking for Numbuh 4.

I gotta find somewhere to hide. Numbuh 4 thought as he ran. I got it! I'll hide in my room. It's the last place she'll look.

Numbuh 4 kept running around the tree house, as he turned a corner he was face to face with Numbuh 3. When she saw him, she got so scared that she lost her balance and fell on top of Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4 could feel his face burning when he was inches away from kissing Numbuh 3. Why did she land on me? That was the question running through Numbuh 4's mind as he was looking at one shocked and confused Numbuh 3. As their faces got closer, This is kinda cool, he thought. Soon enough, he snapped out of his thoughts. What am I thinking! This isn't cool this is crazy! "Get off of me!" he yelled at Numbuh 3.

"You're just jealous 'cause I found ya." She said giggling.

"I SAID GET OFFA ME!" Numbuh 4 yelled at Numbuh 3 while pushing her off of him. He stood up brushing dust off of him while looking crossly at Numbuh 3.

"Ouch! That hurt!" said Numbuh 3 sitting on the floor sniveling. When she got up, she ran to her room in tears.

"Cruddy girl." Numbuh 4 said under his breath. He went into the main room, sat down on the sofa, and watched some TV.

After sitting on the couch for a few minutes, Numbuh 4 began to feel sorry for yelling at Numbuh 3. I guess I was too harsh on her, he thought. I should probably make it up to her. He got up off of the couch and walked to Numbuh 3's room.


	3. I'm Sorry Numbuh Three

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry Numbuh 3

Numbuh 3 sat on her bed crying and hugging her Mr. Happyham plush puppy doll.

"Numbuh 4 is so mean," she said between tears to her doll. "He pushed me and scraped my elbow." She rolled up her sleeve and showed her doll a rather red sore on her arm.

What have I done? Numbuh 4 thought to himself while listening outside of Numbuh 3's room. I didn't mean to hurt her arm and her feelings. He walked away towards the main room thinking that it wasn't a good idea to apologize to Numbuh 3 right then.

Just then Numbuh 4 stopped in the doorway to the main room. I got it! He thought. I know a way to make Numbuh 3 feel better; I may mot like it, but she will definitely! He rushed off to the kitchen to prepare.

Minutes later, Numbuh 3 was feeling better. "I wonder why Numbuh 4 was so mean to me." She said to her doll friends. Then there was a knock and Numbuh 4 at the door/curtain thingy.

"Because Numbuh 4 was being a jerk." Numbuh 4 said coming in with a blue bag. He looked at her and asked, "Is your arm okay?"

Numbuh 3 looked down at the floor and replied, "It's just scraped and sore." Then she looked at Numbuh 4 while she rolled up her sleeve and said, "Fix me."

"That's why I'm here," he said. Numbuh 4 observed the scrape and thought, If I can remember what Numbuh 3 said about scrapes; First, I need to put this hydrogen peroxide stuff on her arm. "Ok Numbuh 3," he said with care while he pulled out a small brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide and poured it on a piece of gauze. "This might sting." Numbuh 4 carefully placed it on Numbuh 3's arm.

Numbuh 3 screamed then slapped Numbuh 4's face and yelled, "I thought you said that might hurt."

"Look, I didn't know it would hurt that much." Numbuh 4 answered while putting antibacterial cream on her arm while trying to find any splinters. Afterwards, he put a smiley face bandage on Numbuh 3's arm.

"Thank you so much, Numbuh 4." Thanked Numbuh 3. "You're the best!"

Awesome! Numbuh 4 thought She said I am the best! "You're welcome," Numbuh 4 replied. "But this is just the beginning."

"Of what?" Asked a confused Numbuh 3.

"Your surprise." He answered.

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 cheered. "Uh…where is it?" She looked around her room and saw nothing but her collection of dolls.

"It's in uh… the kitchen."

"Come on, Numbuh 4," Said Numbuh 3 grabbing Numbuh 4's hand. "Let's go!"

Out of Numbuh 3's room, the twosome ran down the hall, through the main room and into the kitchen where Numbuh 3 stood in the doorway.

Jeez, thought Numbuh 4. I thought she never stop running, He began to notice that Numbuh 3 was about to cry. "Don't cry Numbuh 3," he said soothingly. "I did the best I could." Oh sure, He thought sarcastically. As if three Rainbow monkey balloons, a pepperoni and pineapple pizza with extra cheese, grape soda, and a few chocolate chip cookies is a way to say I'm sorry. "Listen…uh Numbuh 3," Numbuh 4 said. "This is just a way to say I'm sorry about yelling at you, pushing you down, and your arm and all."

"Oh, thank you, Numbuh 4!" Said Numbuh 3. "How did you know I liked Rainbow monkey balloons, pepperoni and pineapple pizza with extra cheese, grape soda, chocolate chip cookies and that I was hungry?" She ran over to the table and sat down.

"Uh…lucky guess? Replied Numbuh 4 as he said beside her.

Soon afterwards, there was only one slice of pizza left. Numbuhs 3 and 4 reached for it at the same time. Numbuh 4 touched it first, followed by Numbuh 3's hand on his. The both looked deep into each other's eyes for a while until they both turned away blushing rose.

"You can have it, Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 4 rubbing the back of his head. "I'm full ya know."

"Me too," Agreed Numbuh 3 looking away and rubbing her stomach. "My tummy can't take no more."

They decided to leave the pizza slice to whoever wants it later. They walked into the main room and sat down on the couch.

"Uh, Numbuh 3," inquired Numbuh 4. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course silly." She said giggling.

Whew, thought Numbuh 4 with a sigh of relief That was close because I thought I would have 2 do something stupid like-

"If you really want to make it up to me," said Numbuh 3. You can play Rainbow monkeys with me."

Numbuh 4 was staring helplessly at the giggling girl. Say no Wally kept running through his mind, but Numbuh 4 said "Ok let's play, Rainbow dorkies." What the crud am I doing? He thought angrily to himself Oh well if it is going to make Numbuh 3 happy, It's

worth it.

Aww, how sweet of Numbuh 4. Ok, next chapter info: Numbuh 4 plays Rainbow monkeys with Numbuh 3. Will he hurt her feelings again or (pardon the pun) will his true colors show. Read and see!


	4. Rainbow Wally

Chapter 4: Rainbow Wally

"Where is it?" asked Numbuh 3 while looking through her toy box. "It's got to be in here somewhere." She kept on looking with toys flying all over the room.

One toy hit Numbuh 4 on the head. "Hey," He said. "Watch what you're doing." He walked towards Numbuh 3. "What are you looking for?" He asked.

Numbuh 3 looked up form her toy box and answered, "I'm looking for my Rainbow monkey stuff."  
"In this pile, you'll be lucky just to find the floor in here." Numbuh 4 said mockingly. He decided to help Numbuh 3 by looking in the closet. He saw tons of clothes, shoes, and tiaras. Cuddy girl. Numbuh 4 asked himself. Why do they have tons of clothes, but never really wear them? He shrugged his shoulders and kept looking in the cluttered closet.

After looking for a while, Numbuh 4 looked up on the high shelf and saw a rainbow box. He pointed to the box and asked, "Numbuh 3, is this your Rainbow monkey box, thing?"

Numbuh 3 came over from looking in her bottomless toy box to her closet and saw her treasured Rainbow monkey box. "Thanks a zillion, Numbuh 4!" squealed Numbuh 3. "But there is a problem," she said.

"What?" inquired Numbuh 4.

"I can't reach it."

"You can't reach it?" asked Numbuh 4. "Then…how'd…you- never mind do you have like a foot stool or a chair or something?" He looked around and found the chairs at Numbuh 3's tea party table. "Let's use these."

"They're too short," said Numbuh 3. "But I do have an idea."

"What is it?" Numbuh 4 asked

"We can stand on each others shoulders and get it." Said Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 made a face and said. "Think again." Good call because Numbuh 3 would want to stand on my shoulders and I... I don't want to even think about that. He thought turning cherry.

"How about we use-" Said Numbuh 4 as he was interrupted by Numbuh 3' laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked. Oh crud, He thought. She must have seen me blush.

"I'm laughing because that is my Rainbow monkey stationary set." She replied between laughter. "Thanks for finding and all, but my Rainbow monkey stuff is over in the corner." She pointed over in a corner with of course tons of Rainbow Monkey dolls and costumes and stuff. "So I tricked you!"

"No you didn't," said Numbuh 4."I-I knew all along."

"No you didn't." said Numbuh 3 skipping around him.

"Yes I did." An annoyed Numbuh 4 said.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Yes you did." Said Numbuh 3 reversing the argument.

"No I- hey, you Bug Bunny'd me!" Numbuh 4 said.

"That's right Daffy," Numbuh 3 said while walking to her dolls and giggling. "Now let's play Rainbow monkeys."

Getting tricked and Bugs Bunny'd by Numbuh 3 in one day, Thought Numbuh 4 while he walked to his colorful doom, and reviewed the recent events.

What else can go wrong?

Seconds later, they sat down on the huge Rainbow monkey mat near the colorful mountain of plush. Then they were ready to play Rainbow monkeys. But there was one, no make that several problems.

"I'm not singing that stupid Rainbow monkey song and wearing that stupid costume." Said Numbuh 4.

"C'mon Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 3 holding up a pair of blue Rainbow monkey ears. "At least wear the ears and you got to sing the song."

Numbuh 4 looked at Numbuh 3 and thought Might as well do as she says 'cause I don't want to go through the whole ordeal again. "Fine," he said stiffly. "I'll wear the dumb ears and I'll sing the Rainbow doufus song.

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 cheered as she puts the blue Rainbow monkey ears on his head. "Thanks Numbuh 4. Ok let's sing!" She said as she puts a purple pair on her head.

Here we go… Thought Numbuh 4

Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys,

All so very round, and super chunky.

Spreading love wherever they go,

All the colors of a big rainbow!

Oh red and yellow,

And pink and blue.

Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys,

We love you!

"Now was that so bad, Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 3 sweetly.

Numbuh 4 looked sort of pale, then he turned sort of green, "I think I'm gonna be sick." He said. He looked at Numbuh 3 who had a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok, Numbuh 4?" She asked him with a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah," He said. "Let's just play your stupid game."

After five minutes of non-stop Rainbow monkey games, Numbuh 4 was bored to death. I can't take this anymore! He yelled to himself. If I have to undress, dress, or brush another Rainbow dorkies, I swear I'm gonna scream!

"That was fun!" said Numbuh 3 a few minute later. "That was the best game of Rainbow monkeys I've ever played." She turned to Numbuh 4. "And you made it special. Thanks Numbuh 4!" She reached over and gave him one of her biggest and most suffocating hugs that she had ever given him.

"Uh…you're welcome." He said while she released him from her tight squeeze of a hug. Numbuh 4 realized that he was the closest that he had ever been. He was embarrassed by this fact and turned scarlet over it.

Just then Numbuh 3 said while giggling, "Numbuh 4,"

"What is it?" he asked. This better not be another trick. He thought.

"It's your face. Why is it so Rainbow monkey red?" she asked between helpless giggling. (She asked this because if you had ever seen a red Rainbow monkey, it is pretty red.)

"Say what!" exclaimed Numbuh 4 as he looked at a nearby mirror. It was pretty red from his knowledge that he could have kissed Numbuh 3, and his embarrassment about it now. He ran out of the room as fast as he could with the Rainbow monkey ears flying off and a confused Numbuh 3 left in her room.

"Come back, Numbuh 4!" shouted Numbuh 3 dropping her Rainbow monkey ears as well and running after Numbuh 4.

So ends another chapter of the great adventures of Numbuhs 3 and 4. Next chapter info: Numbuh 3 finds Numbuh 4 in the main room reading his comics, and she joins him. Sounds boring? Guess again.


	5. Comics to Confessions

Chapter 5: Comics to Confessions

"Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 3. "Where are you?" She came into the main room and saw him on the couch reading a Yipper comic book.

He looked up at her and asked, "Did ya come up here to make more fun of me?" then looked back at his book.

"No, Numbuh 4," she said sitting beside him. "I came to apologize for laughing at you."

"Numbuh 3," he began putting down his comic book. "You don't have to apologize because you know I forgive you every time."

Numbuh 3 sat there with tears of joy and said, "Thank you Numbuh 4," she leaned over and gave him a gentle hug. "You are so nice."

Numbuh 4 sat there, confused expecting a suffocating, tight hug. Instead he got a light, tender one. "You're welcome." he said That was unexpected. He thought.

"Do you want to read comics with me Numbuh 3?" he asked What a stupid question! He yelled to himself. Girls don't read comics.

"Ok Numbuh 4," she replied. "I got this one comic the other day called 'Bunny Bunny and the Secret Garden'." Numbuh 3 held up a comic that of course had a picture of a rabbit, a watering can and a bunch of smiling, dancing flowers. "But I finished it yesterday, so I'm reading my favorite magazine, 'Leslie Franc'."(Lisa Frank)

Cruddy girl magazines. Numbuh 4 thought to himself. What do they see in them? I mean the colors, characters and the embarrassing-. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Do you want to take this quiz, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked him

QUZZIES! He yelled to himself. The embarrassing quizzes. "What kind of cruddy quiz?" He asked.

"It's a boyfriend/girlfriend couple quiz." Said Numbuh 3.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Numbuh 4. "Why do you want me to take it?"

"Because I'm a girl and you're a boy and were together most of the time, so…" Said Numbuh 3 turning pink.

"All right," Numbuh 4 said. "Let's take the dumb girly quiz.

"Yay!" cheered Numbuh 3. "Ok first question: It's Valentines Day and you forgot to give your boyfriend/girlfriend a gift, you would give them, a: a kiss; b: a rose; or c: a coupon to the same restaurant you took them to last year."

"I'd pick 'a'-" answered Numbuh 4 being caught off guard. "I mean 'b'." He corrected himself while turning cherry.

Numbuh 3 looked at him in disbelief, "Ok," she said in her regular cheery voice. "Next question, How often do you save your boyfriend/girlfriend from danger? a: every chance you get; b: every now and then; or c: let them save themselves?"

"Uh… 'a'?" said Numbuh 4 turning more red.

"Question 3," began Numbuh 3. "You are at the movies with your friends, and you see your boyfriend/girlfriend there, where do you sit? a: in front of your friends; b: where he or she picks or c: go to a movie you like?"

This is getting stupid thought Numbuh 4. "I pick a."

"The next question," said Numbuh 3. "You see someone else talking to your boyfriend/girlfriend, how jealous are you? a: somewhat; b: not concerned; or c: you're ready to fight?"

"Defiantly c," replied Numbuh 4.

"Don't I know it," said Numbuh 3 rolling her eyes.

"Was that a trick question?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Forget what I just said." Numbuh 3 answered. "Ok the final question, How much do you love your boyfriend/girlfriend? a: a lot; b: a little; or c: not much?"

Now that was a question that gave Numbuh 4 weird feelings. He was scarlet just sitting there realizing that he was practically on the edge of confessing. I defiantly know the answer. He said to himself. But I can't say it without saying my true feelings, and knowing Numbuh 3 she will tell everyone. "Ok forget the quiz, Numbuh 3," he said while holding her hands. "There is something that I have been wanting to tell you."

"What is it, Numbuh 4?" she asked while she moved closer to him.

Numbuh 4 took a deep breath. Then he said, "I wanted to say that…uh I think that you…um I mean…I think that-" He was interrupted when Numbuh 3 let go of his hands and backed away disgusted. "What happened?" he asked.

"It's your hands," she said. "They are all clammy."

"Oh, that." he said. He cleared his throat and said, "All I'm trying to say is that we don't need a cruddy quiz for me to tell you that I love y-" He froze right then. He couldn't tell her that he loved her; instead he looked around for a distraction. "Love…love ," he stammered until he saw a boom box. "Love music," he said just then. "And dancing."

"You do?" asked Numbuh 3. "I do too." She grabbed his hand, not grossed out this time. "Come on Numbuh 4," she said. "Let's dance!"

Ok this is the end of the chapter people. In this chapter most of the questions from Numbuh 3's magazine came from various ¾ episodes, except the first one (I made it up ). Ok Next chapter info: Numbuh 3 and 4 dance in the clubhouse, then they dance outside. While dancing Numbuh 4 gets a strange urge to kiss Numbuh 3. Will something come up or will someone go down? Read and see!


	6. Let's Dance Under The Sunset, Kuki

Chapter 6: Let's Dance Under the Sunset, Kuki

I could have said that I liked Yipper cards, I could have said that I liked sports, I even could have said that I liked her, but I had to say the thing that I hate as much as those Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 4 thought. He sat on the couch with Numbuh 3 still holding his hand. Numbuh 3 got up off the couch while letting go of his hand. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find music for us to dance to." Numbuh 3 replied.

"Wait a second," said Numbuh 4 getting off of the couch, "I did not say anything about dancing."

"You said that you liked it." Said Numbuh 3. "And besides, I know a great place to find music to dance to."

"Where?" asked Numbuh 4.

"You'll see." Numbuh 3 walked out of the room to find the music. As she walked out of the room, she turned to Numbuh 4 and asked, "What song should we dance to?"

"I don't know," said Numbuh 4. "Just pick something. I don't care."

"Ok," she said as she skipped out of the main room. A few minutes later, Numbuh 3 came back with some CDs. "I couldn't decide." She said putting the CDs on a nearby table. "So I wanted you to pick a CD."

"Does it really matter?" asked Numbuh 4 getting up from the couch. "And…and," he looked at the discs. "Where did you get these from?"

"Numbuh 5's room." She replied.

"Numbuh 5's room?" he asked.

"Is there an echo in here?" she asked.

"Are you sure Numbuh 5 lets you listen to her music?" Numbuh 4 asked

"Not really," Numbuh 3 answered. "But she did say something about her room is as open as Fort Knox."

"Oh yeah, that's very welcoming." Said Numbuh 4 sarcastically.

Numbuh 3 walked over to the boom box and said, "Let's dance to this," she put a CD in. "I love this song."

"What is it?" asked Numbuh 4 while trying to snatch the CD case that Numbuh 3 was holding. As if I don't know, he thought. It's a slow, mushy love song.

"Who cares," she replied. "Let's just dance." She pressed the 'play' button and out came music totally different from what Numbuh 4 expected.

Hey, this is not slow and mushy. He thought. But it's still a love song. As the music started, Numbuh 4 asked, "What song is this?"

"It's called 'It Happens Every Time' by Dream Street." She said. As she started to dance she sang along with the music, then she heard another voice that was Numbuh 4's. "You like this song don't you?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 4 stopped singing and turned to Numbuh 3 and replied, "Well, I like the beat." He felt himself turn pink I guess it does happen every time when I see you. He thought. And it happens every time when I think of you. I remember that it was magic when we met on Dream Street. He then remembered the first time that they met.

Flashback:

7-year-old Wally: grabs his dad's hand Come on dad, let's see the magic show.starts running

Mr. Beetles: Hold on son, it's just around the corner on- looks at the street sign hey we're here.

Magician: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, let's here it for me, Martin the Magnificent!

Audience: applauds

Wally: claps This show is better than I thought, It's the world's famous magician, Martin the Magnificent.

Martin the Magnificent: For my first trick, I'll make this ropeholds up a rope float in thin air.

Audience: applauds

Martin the Magnificent: But first, I need two volunteers.

Wally: thinks I hope he picks me. Pick me Martin the Magnificent.

Martin the Magnificent: Hmm. Ok you in the orange hood shirt.

Wally: Yay! runs to the stage

Martin the Magnificent: And you with the pigtails.

7-year-old Kuki: Whoo-hoo! runs to the stage

Martin the Magnificent: Ok now I shall make this rope float. Hold this end- uh…gives Wally the end of the rope what's your name Blondie?

Wally: My name is Wally Beetles.

Martin the Magnificent: And you Pigtails?

Kuki: I'm Kuki Sanban, sir.

Martin the Magnificent: Right. gives Kuki the other end

Kuki: How are you going to make the rope float with us holding it?

Martin the Magnificent: Hold on kid. Abrakadabra Alakamope, Make this flimsy rope float. Waves his wand

Wally and Kuki: let go of the rope as it starts to float Cool!

Martin the Magnificent: Waves his wand again Now I will make this rope get longer:

Wally and Kuki: look at the rope get longer Wow!

Martin the Magnificent: Now hold onto the rope kidsWaves his wand to make the rope float back down

Wally and Kuki: grab onto the rope

Kuki: Hey, there's a big knot in it

Martin the Magnificent: Well, why don't you two pull the knot?

Wally and Kuki: pull the rope Whoa! start to spin

Martin the Magnificent: I guess you two pulled the rope too hard

Audience: laughs

Wally: This is some kind of joke isn't it?

Martin the Magnificent: No, because I told you two to pull the knot not tie the knot

Kuki: what do you mean?

Martin the Magnificent: You two are all tied up, and…Takes off his hat you two look like an interesting couple. reaches in his hat to pull out a wedding veil Kuki the bride puts the veil on Kuki and Wally the groom puts his hat on Wally

Audience: applauds and laughs

Wally and Kuki: look at each other blushing and look down to find that they have been tied together (with the rope)

Martin the Magnificent: unties them and removes their hats now lets hear it for my little assistants.

Audience: applauds

End Flashback

Before he knew it Numbuh 4 was dancing with Numbuh 3. I guess I like dancing and music after all. He said to himself as he grabbed Numbuh 3's hand.

"Where are we going?" Numbuh 3 asked.

I can't believe I'm going to say this, Numbuh 4 thought. Or even think this. "To look at the sunset and dance."

Then Numbuhs 3 and 4 went out on the balcony, and sat down to look at the sunset. As they went outside the music slowed down to Monica's 'For You I Will".

"This sunset sure is beautiful," said Numbuh 3 staring dreamily at it.

Taking her out to see the sunset, then getting ready to slow dance with her. What next? Numbuh 4 asked himself. Am I going to want to kiss her?

"I like this song too, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 3.

"Why?" asked Numbuh 4. I can tell you why because I will do just about anything for you. He said to himself.

"Well, I don't know why really," she answered. "Probably because it's so sweet."

"Do you want to dance?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"What?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Let's dance Kuki." Numbuh 4 asked while holding Numbuh 3's hand.

"Kuki?"

"That's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing," Numbuh 3 answered turning red. "It's just that every time you say my name, I feel special, Wally"

"Ok," Numbuh 4 said while blushing. "So let's start dancing."

As soon as they started dancing, Numbuh 4 said to himself, Oh no, Numbuh 4 said to himself. I'm getting a strange feeling like I want to…to kiss her. Like I want to kiss Kuki like what she is trying to do now. He took a second look and saw Numbuh 3 very close to kissing him. I cant believe she's going to kiss me. He thought. Since this is a one in a lifetime chance, so I'll do it; I'll regret it, but I'll do it. Numbuh 4 took in a deep breath and leaned over to Numbuh 3 to kiss her, but then there was a cracking sound.

Numbuh 3 stopped before she kissed Numbuh 4, "Numbuh 4," she asked. "What's that sound?"

"I guess that's the sound of the wood beneath us." Numbuh 4 said looking down under at the cracking wooden boards. He looked at her and backed away and asked, "Hey, why are you calling me by my number again?"

"I don't know," she answered. "But now that the wood is cracking, that means we might-" she stopped then they fell from the balcony. "FALL!" she screamed.

As soon they fell, Numbuh 4 grabbed a tree branch one hand and grabbed Numbuh 3's hand with the other. That was close Thought Numbuh 4. "What are we going to do now?" He said.

"You just hold on to that branch," she answered. "Help is on the way."

"Who is on the way?" Numbuh 4 asked again. Just then the branch started shaking and it started to break. 'Please tell me Numbuh 3 that you didn't call…it." He said as he saw two red, glowing eyed.

"No I didn't call it," Numbuh 3 said. "I only called H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. Now let go of the branch."

"Are you crazy!" he asked.

"No," Numbuh 3 said, "Just let go of the branch, and H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P will catch us."

"Ok since I have no choice, I'll let go." Numbuh 4 let go of the branch and just as soon as the two fell again H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. was there in the blink of an eye.

"Whew, that was close," said Numbuh 3 sitting in her soft H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P seat . "If H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P wasn't here it would have hurt falling on the ground.

Well at least you're not hurt. Numbuh 4 said to himself.

Poor Numbuh 4, he was about to fulfill his lifelong dream of kissing Numbuh 3. Lets take a moment of silence. Ok that's enough, next chapter info: Numbuhs 3 and four get back in the tree house after spending time in H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. remembering all of the funny times before they were in the KND. Will a confession come up or will Numbuhs 1 and 2 come back or both? Keep reading and reviewing, funny stuff on the way!


	7. It's better to have laughed than not

Chapter 7: It's Better to Have Laughed than Not

Numbuh's 3 and 4 were sitting in H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P for quite some time. They each wanted to say something to each other about what happened, but they thought that it was best to keep quiet.

"Do you want to sit here and look at the stars or something?" Numbuh 3 asked while breaking the ice.

"Nah," said Numbuh 4. "I just want to get back to the treehouse; Numbuh 1 can call any minute. Also we can watch the stars from there."

"You're right." She said. "But first, tell me what you were thinking about."

"When?"

"When we were dancing," she answered. "You seemed so relaxed."

"I was thinking about that magic show that we were part of when we were seven." He explained. "It was stupid."

"No, it wasn't," Numbuh 3 protested. "It was cute. Remember what happened after the show?"

"How can I forget?" said Numbuh 4 under his breath.

Begin Flashback

7-year-old Wally: walks off of the stage Stupid magician making me tied up with some cruddy girl.

7-year-old Kuki: walks off of the stage behind Wally and grabs his hand Oh come on, it was funny and cute. Just think…uh, what's your name again?

Wally: Wally.

Kuki: Just think Wally one day we will actually like each other, then we will really get married!

Wally: shakes loose Kuki's hand I don't think so. No if you will excuse me, my dad is taking me to the Ice cream parlor.

Kuki: OK, that sounds yummy! Can I come too? I love ice cream. Well, not really, I love my family, then Rainbow Monkeys, then ice cream.

Wally: Will you just leave!

Kuki: starts to cry Fine, I'll leave.

Mr. Beetles: Now son, that's no way to treat a girl.

Wally: But dad, she's bothering me.

Mr. Beetles: I don't care. That was still not nice. Now apologize.

Wally: to Kuki I'm sorry for being mean.

Kuki: hugs Wally That's ok.

Mr. Beetles: to Kuki do you want ice cream too?

Kuki: Yes please.

Mr. Beetles: Great. Now go ask your parents can I take you too

Kuki: Yay! runs off

Wally: tugs his dad's hand Come on; let's go while she's gone.

Mr. Beetles: Son. What did we just talk about?

Wally: Yes sir.

Kuki: My mom says it's ok. She's going too.

Mrs. Sanban: Come on Kuki. Let's go to the Ice cream parlor.

End Flashback

"I agree with you Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 said. "It wasn't stupid after all."

"See." She said. "I told you so. The funny part happened when we were at the Ice cream parlor."

Begin Flashback

(5 minutes later)

7-year-old Kuki: Wow! Look at this place! It's gihughic!

Mrs. Sanban: Kuki, don't you mean "Gigantic", or "Huge".

Kuki: Yeah. 

7-year-old Wally: So Kuki, what flavor do you want? Chocolate, Vanilla?

Kuki: points to a large bowl of ice cream I want that.

Wally: The Sooper Dooper Large Hot Fudge Sundae?

Mr. Beetles: That's a large amount of ice cream for a little shelia.

Kuki: Come on. Please?

Wally: Yeah dad, please?

Mr. Beatles: Ok, just as long as you two share.

Kuki and Wally: jumps up and down Yay! hug each other, then blush

Mrs. Sanban: You two go find a table and sit down and be quiet.

Kuki and Wally: Ok walks off

Kuki: Eww, what kind of ice cream is that? points to Nigel's ice cream

7-year-old Nigel: It's pistachio. Would you care for some? holds out cone for Kuki

Kuki: No thanks.

Nigel: What about you? holds out cone for Wally

Wally: Uhh, no.

Nigel: Ok, you don't know what you're missing.

7-year-old Abby: I do.

Wally, Kuki and Nigel: turns around What?

Abby: A mystery flavor. It's known as the fourth flavor.

Wally: Cool. What's that?

Abby: It's a flavor of ice cream that was made so delicious that the people who made it had it locked up, and one day I'm gonna find it and taste it.

Kuki: What do you think it tastes like?

Abby: It's smoother than the smoothest vanilla, richer than the richest chocolate, and sweeter than the sweetest strawberry.

Nigel: Tastier than the tastiest pistachio?

Abby: Yeah, right. 

7-year-old Hoagie: Well then, I bet it's yummy.

Kuki: You're making me want to try it…uh…what's your name?

Abby: My name is Abigail, but call me Abby.

Hoagie: I'm Hoagie, just Hoagie.

Nigel: I am Nigel, Nigel Uno.

Kuki: Hi, everyone! I am Kuki.

Wally: And my name is Wally.

Hoagie: Hey, you two were part of that magic act weren't you?

Wally: Maybe.

Kuki: Come on Wally, you know we were.

Nigel: It's Lover Boy and Lover Girl.

Nigel and Hoagie: Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Wally: Stop it you two!

Nigel and Hoagie: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Wally with the baby carriage! bursts out laughing

Wally: rolls up sleeves Ok, that's it you both are going down.

Kuki: Come on Wally, they don't mean it.

Mr. Beetles: Kuki, Wally. Let's sit down now.

Wally: points to Nigel and Hoagie I'm gonna get you guys later.

End Flashback

All of a sudden Numbuhs 3 and 4 found themselves in the clubhouse. They had been laughing and joking around so much till the point where they didn't notice that H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P put them back inside.

"How did we get in here?" said Numbuh 4. I don't remember walking in or anything."

"I programmed H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P to put us in here while we were talking." Said Numbuh 3. She walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm tired."

Numbuh 4 sat beside her. "Me too." he agreed. "Playing, running, dancing, and falling really take a lot out of you."

Numbuh 3 yawned. "The stars look real bright tonight." She said sleepily. "Like little fireflies glued on black paper."

Numbuh 4 couldn't help but yawn too. "Yeah and the moon looks like a-" he look over and saw Numbuh 3 fast asleep. "Never mind." He closed eyes and went to sleep too. Five minutes later, Wally woke up like he was struck by lightning. "Numbuh 3, get up."

Numbuh 3 rolled over onto Numbuh 4's shoulder. "Come on Numbuh 3." He pleaded. This time Kuki rolled over in Numbuh 4's lap. Now why did she do that? He thought to himself as he began to blush furiously. He slowly moved her head from his lap.

"Hi Numbuh 4!" she said cheerfully.

"That's all it took for me to wake you up?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Why did you want me to wake up anyway?"

"We are supposed to be alert in case Numbuh 1 calls." He said. "Now-" There was a sound near the door. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Numbuh 3 said. The doorknob started to turn. "Who could it be? Burglars?"

"An enemy?"

"Or Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5?" they both said. Then they both started to panic as the door opened.

How creepy. Well that's the end of this chapter, people. In the next one we will find out who's on the other side of the door. It's a surprise! Here's a hint, we get to see a special someone who was first seen on Operation: C.A.M.P. Now, will our operatives be scared out of their wits or will they laugh to death. Read and see! More to come! 


End file.
